Le nouveau Roi VS La Légende
by Elinea
Summary: Un combat entre deux duellistes de légende se prépare. Qui l'emportera ? Suite de mon autre OS 'Les héritiers de La Légende' Crossover Yugioh DM/5D'S


Voici un nouvel OS sur Yugioh !

Il devrait plaire à une certaine personne puisque que c'est la suite de mon autre OS Les Héritiers de la Légende ^^

Comme pour l'autre, dans celle-ci aussi je reprends les noms et termes originaux japonais.

Dans cet OS, vous aurez droit au fameux duel entre Atem et Yusei, vous en apprendrez un peu plus sur la fameuse exposition et découvertes d'Atem et Shizuka et l'apparition d'un personnage inattendu mais je n'en dis pas plus pour savoir il faudra lire la fic ;)

Autre petit détail, pour cette OS, j'ai repris certains détails de ma fic 'La Recherche de la Vérité' concernant Atem et Eatos.

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Yugioh et Yugioh 5D's ne m'appartienne malheureusement pas.

Couples: Shadowshipping (Atem/Shizuka), mentions de Faithshipping (Yusei/Aki), Scoopshipping (Jack/Carly) ainsi qu'un couple mystère ^_^

Genre: Action, romance et de l'humour.

Rating: T

Écrit par: Elinea

Spoilers: Il y aura quelques spoilers pour la fin de la saison 1 et la saison 2 de 5D's

Notes: 1) _'ceci'_ sont les pensées des persos.

2) _"ceci"_ sont les phrases d'invocation des monstres synchros.

3) Toutes les cartes d'Atem y comprit les Dieux Égyptiens ont été adapté pour les Turbos Duels. Je le dis pour pas que vous vous étonniez de certaines parties du duel lol. Aussi, je vais essayer de décrire au mieux le duel (même si un duel normal est déjà dur à décrire alors ne parlons pas d'un Turbo duel xD). De même, la traduction de certaine cartes ne sont pas à 100 % exactes ^_^

* * *

Le nouveau Roi VS La Légende

Une fois sur l'autoroute, les deux duellistes passèrent leur D-Wheel en pilote automatique.

"Honneur au challenger !" annonça Atem.

Yusei acquiesça et activa la carte de magie de terrain Monde de la vitesse 2.

"Riding Duel! Acceleration!"

Atem: LP 4000

Yusei: LP 4000

Pendant que les deux adversaires se préparaient, les cinq spectateurs du duel (c'est à dire Aki, Luca, Lua, Jack et Crow) les suivaient à distance tout en partageant leur avis sur le duel.

"Maintenant que tu as ton duel Jack, commença Crow, qui penses-tu qui va gagner ?"

La réponse de ce dernier fut immédiate.

"Yusei ! répondit-il. Il a plus d'expérience au niveau des cartes spéciales pour les Turbo Duels. De plus, il a son Dragon.

- Je doute que cela soit si simple Jack, le contredit Aki. Cet homme est le 1er roi. A l'Académie, on nous a dit qu'il avait gagné ce titre durant le tournoi de Battle City, tournoi durant le vainqueur pouvait gagner les cartes les plus puissantes du jeu. On raconte que même de nos jours, ces cartes seraient sans aucun doute imbattables. Il y a également le fait qu'il fut le 1er duelliste à battre le créateur du jeu, Pegasus J. Crawford."

Les autres restèrent silencieux ne sachant pas quoi dire. Crow se tourna alors vers les jumeaux pour avoir leur avis.

"Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas trop, dit Lua. D'un côté, Yusei est un excellent duelliste mais d'un autre côté, Papa a ces 'cartes' dans son jeu et si jamais il utilise l'une d'entre elles alors Yusei sera fichu."

Sa sœur ne dit rien. Elle semblait d'ailleurs être à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées. Personne ne fit aucun commentaire à la remarque de Lua mais Aki se demanda si les fameuses cartes dont parlait le jeune garçon étaient les mêmes que celles qui étaient la récompense du gagnant de Battle City. Ne savant plus trop quoi dire, les jeunes gens reportèrent leur attention sur le duel qui débutait.

"Très bien ! Je commence ! annonça Yusei. J'invoque Ailes d'Acier en mode défense (DEF: 900) et je place une carte face cachée. Fin de mon tour.

- Bien. A moi !" lança Atem.

Atem: SPC 1

Yusei: SPC 1 **(1)**

"Je commence par invoquer Le Chevalier de la Reine en mode attaque (ATK: 1500). Chevalier de la Reine attaque son monstre.

- J'active ma carte face cachée: la carte piège Epouvantail de Ferraille. Une fois par tour, cette carte me permet de stopper une attaque de mon adversaire. Je peux ensuite la reposer face cachée sur le terrain."

Atem souria. Il aimait la technique du jeune homme et sa réactivité dans un duel.

"Je pose deux cartes face cachées et je termine mon tour, conclut Atem.

- A moi !"

Atem: SPC 2

Yusei: SPC 2

Yusei tira sa carte et regarda attentivement les cartes qu'il avait en main. Face à un adversaire aussi doué, il devait faire très attention à ce qu'il allait faire.

"J'invoque le Robot Synchronique sur le terrain en mode attaque (ATK: 1300). Je syntonise le Robot Synchronique et les Ailes d'Acier."

_"Les étoiles rassemblées réveilleront un nouveau pouvoir, devient le chemin que sa lumière éclaire !"_

"Invocation Syncro ! Apparais Robot Guerrier !" (ATK: 2300)

Le monstre robotique apparut aux côtés de Yusei.

"Et je termine mon tour."

Même s'il avait invoqué un monstre puissant, Yusei préférait rester prudent tant qu'il n'avait pas vu son adversaire un peu plus à l'œuvre. Atem comprit facilement les attentions de Yusei et le comprenait. Il valait mieux parfois attendre avant d'attaquer pour ne pas se précipiter dans un piège.

"C'est mon tour !"

Atem: SPC 3

Yusei: SPC 3

"Je révèle une de mes cartes face cachée: la carte magique Sort de Vitesse - Diffusion Syncro. Lorsque j'ai 2 Speeder Counters ou plus cette carte me permet de prendre le contrôle d'un monstre syncro de mon adversaire.

- Quoi ?"

Le monstre de Yusei changea soudain de camp et se retrouva à côté du Chevalier de la Reine d'Atem.

"Je sacrifie mes deux monstres, annonça Atem, afin d'invoquer le Magicien des Ténèbres."

Le monstre d'Atem et celui de Yusei disparurent afin de laisser la place au magicien fidèle d'Atem. Du côté des spectateurs, Lua réagit aussitôt à ce retournement de situation.

"Yeah ! Papa a réussi à invoquer un de ses meilleurs monstres sur le terrain.

- Tu oublis la carte piège de Yusei, lui rappela Jack.

- Rêve pas trop Jack ! Je suis sure qu'il a une carte pour la contrer," lui dit Lua.

Jack ne répondit rien et ils reportèrent leur attention sur le duel.

"J'active ensuite la carte magique Typhon d'Espace Mystique **(2) **afin de détruire ta carte piège et maintenant, Magicien des ténèbres attaque Yusei directement."

Le Magicien lança son attaque sur Yusei qui y résista tant bien que mal. Ce dernier se doutait que le père de Lua et Luca devait toujours avoir dans son jeu certaines des premières cartes mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir une des cartes considérées somme légendaires car elles étaient, de nos jours, quasiment introuvables. Il avait eu raison de ne pas le sous-estimer.

Yusei: LP 1500

"Je termine mon tour, annonça finalement Atem.

- A moi donc !" déclara Yusei.

Atem: SPC 4

Yusei: SPC 4

"Je commence par invoquer la Perceuse Synchronique en mode défense (DEF: 100). J'utilise ensuite la Renaissance du Monstre pour rappeler le Robot Guerrier sur le terrain en mode Attaque (ATK: 2300). Je syntonise le Robot Guerrier avec la Perceuse Synchronique."

_"Les étoiles rassemblées deviendront une nouvelle étoile étincelante, devient le chemin que sa lumière éclaire !" _

"Invocation syncro ! Envole-toi Dragon Poussière d'Étoiles !"

L'immense dragon apparut alors au côté du Signer auquel il était lié. L'apparition du dragon de Yusei ne fit que renforcer la conviction de Jack que Yusei allait gagner. Crow également commença à penser que Yusei allait remporter le duel. Seul Aki et les jumeaux avaient encore des doutes. Les jumeaux parce qu'ils savaient que leur père était plein de ressources et qu'il lui arrivait souvent de gagner le duel lors du dernier tour alors que tout semblait perdu. Quant à Aki, elle avait entendu toutes les histoires que les professeurs de son Académie racontaient sur la Légende, elle se doutait donc que le duel était loin d'être terminer.

"J'utilise la carte magique Sort de Vitesse - Énergie Accéléré. Lorsque j'ai 2 Speeder Counters ou plus cette carte me permet d'augmenter l'attaque d'un de mes monstres par un montant égal aux nombres de Speeder Counters que je possède x 200 jusqu'à la End Phase et comme j'en possède 4, l'attaque de mon dragon augmente de 800 points (ATK: 3300). Dragon Poussière d'Étoiles attaque son Magicien des ténèbres."

Le dragon de Yusei lança son attaque qui détruit le magicien d'Atem et ce dernier perdit 800 points de vie.

Atem: LP 3200

"J'utilise ensuite l'un des effets de la carte de terrain Monde de la Vitesse. En retirant 4 de mes Speeder Counters, je peux infliger à mon adversaire 800 points de dégâts pour chaque carte magique Sort de Vitesse que j'ai en main et j'en ais deux, tu perd donc 1600 points de vie."

Atem reçut l'onde de choc de plein fouet mais tint bon facilement.

Atem: LP 1600

Yusei: SPC 0

"Et je termine mon tour, conclut Yusei.

- Très bien, dans ce cas à moi !"

Atem: SPC 5

Yusei: SPC 1

"Je commence par invoquer la Valkyrie Magicienne sur le terrain en mode défense (DEF: 2100). Je place une seconde carte face cachée et je termine mon tour, termina Atem.

- C'est donc mon tour !"

Atem: SPC 6

Yusei: SPC 2

"J'invoque le Guerrier Maximum en mode attaque sur le terrain (ATK: 1800).

- Dépêche toi de terminer ce duel !" lui hurla Jack. Ce dernier étant sur de la victoire de son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier reprit où il en était avant l'interruption de Jack.

"Guerrier Maximum attaque et détruit sa Valkyrie Magicienne ! Grâce à sa faculté spéciale, lorsque mon monstre attaque un monstre de l'adversaire sa puissance augmente de 500 ce qui lui fait 2300 points d'attaque, tu peux donc dire adieu à ta magicienne.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire Yusei, l'interrompit Atem. Je retourne ma carte face cachée: la carte piège Arrêt forcé. En envoyant une des cartes que j'ai sur le terrain au cimetière, je peux terminer la Battle Phase sans que tu ne puisses m'attaquer. Je choisis donc d'envoyer au cimetière ma seconde carte face cachée pour stopper ton attaque. De plus, comme ta carte piège Epouvantail de Ferraille, cette carte peut être reposé sur le terrain.

- Je termine mon tour," déclara alors Yusei.

Il eut un grognement du côté des spectateurs, Jack étant énervé que Yusei ait laissé passer une si belle occasion de terminer le duel. Si Jack était énervé, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Crow et Lua qui, eux, étaient très enthousiasmés par ce duel.

"Ça c'est ce que j'appelle un duel, dit Crow avec excitation.

- Et encore, lui répondit Lua, le meilleur est sans doute à venir.

- Il a quand même beaucoup de cartes récentes, je trouve, dit alors Aki.

- Bien évidemment Aki-san **(3)**, lui répondit Luca. Il possède un deck pour les Turbo Duels comme beaucoup d'entre nous sinon n'importe qui arriverait à le battre.

- Et il ne faudrait pas qu'il perde son titre au premier venu, renchérit son frère. Sinon j'en connais un qui en serait malade", ajouta-t-il en rigolant **(4)**

Sa sœur se mit à rire aussi à cette pensée. _'En effet, ça serait amusant de voir sa tête en apprenant ça'._ Une fois leur discussion terminait, ils reportèrent leur attention sur le duel en cour.

"A moi !" lança Atem.

Atem: SPC 7

Yusei: SPC 3

"J'invoque Le Magicien de la Cloche de Feu en mode attaque (ATK: 1400) et je termine mon tour.

Ce geste laissa Yusei perplexe tout comme ses amis d'ailleurs et ils pensaient tous la même chose: _'Il invoque un monstre syntoniseur mais il n'invoque pas de monstre syncro ? Pourquoi ?'_ Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Ils connaissaient le jeu de leur père alors ils se doutaient de la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas fait d'invocation syncro: _'Il ne doit pas voir la carte qu'il lui faut.'_ Yusei reporta son attention sur le duel. Il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de la carte piège de son adversaire.

"Très bien ! C'est mon tour !"

Atem: SPC 8

Yusei: SPC 4

Yusei regarda les cartes qu'il avait en main. Aucune ne lui permettait de contrer la carte piège d'Atem et tant que ce dernier avait au moins une autre carte que celle-là sur le terrain, il pourrait alors l'activer. Il décida donc de passer son tour.

"Je termine mon tour.

- Comme tu veux, lui répondit Atem. A moi !"

Atem: SPC 9

Yusei: SPC 5

"J'utilise la carte magique Élégante Charité pour tirer 3 cartes à condition d'en jeter 2."

Atem regarda les 3 cartes qu'il venait de tirer. Même s'il n'avait pas tirer la carte qu'il voulait, deux d'entre elles lui seraient très utiles. Il prit deux des cartes qu'il avait en main, l'une d'entre elle étant une des deux qui l'intéressait, et les envoya au cimetière

"Je place une carte face cachée et je termine mon tour, conclut-il.

- A moi, dans ce cas !"

Atem: SPC 10

Yusei: SPC 6

"Je commence par utiliser la carte magique Sort de la Vitesse - Crash à Haute Vitesse. Quand j'ai 2 Speeder Counters ou plus cette carte me permet de détruire une carte sur le terrain mais pour cela je dois d'abord détruire une de mes cartes. Je détruis donc mon Guerrier Maximum afin de détruire ta carte piège Arrêt forcé. Ce qui me laisse le champ libre pour attaquer. Dragon Poussière d'Étoiles attaque et détruit son magicien.

- Ne soit pas trop sur de toi Yusei, lui dit alors Atem.

- Et pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Tu vas bien voir. Je révèle ma carte face cachée, La Renaissance du Monstre."

Tous furent étonnés car, à part en ramenant son Magicien des Ténèbres, aucun monstre dans le cimetière ne faisait le poids face au Dragon de Yusei.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire avec cette carte ? se demanda Aki.

- Aucune idée, lui répondit Crow tout aussi étonné.

- Peut importe ce qu'il va faire, leur dit Jack. Aucun de ses monstres ne peut battre celui de Yusei."

C'est alors que les jumeaux, qui n'avaient rien dit jusque là, se rendirent compte de quelque chose.

"Il ne va tout de même pas... dirent-ils ensemble.

- Pas quoi ? leur demanda Jack irrité.

- Hey ! les interrompit Crow. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi ces points de vie ont baissé de 1000."

Les jeunes gens alors reportèrent leur attention sur le duel et virent qu'effet les points de vie d'Atem étaient passées de 1600 à 600. De plus, il semblait murmurer quelque chose à voix basse. Tout ça ne firent que confirmer les doutes des jumeaux.

"Si, il va le faire, dit Luca, ce qui veut dire...

- ... que Yusei est fichu," termina son frère pour elle.

Avant que les trois autres ne puissent leur demander ce qu'il entendait par là, leur attention fut soudain reportée sur le duel. En effet, une immense colonne de feu venait d'apparaître autour d'Atem et de ses monstres et avait arrêté l'attaque du dragon de Yusei. Lorsque le dragon finit son attaque, la colonne de feu prit alors l'apparence d'un immense oiseau de feu, le légendaire Phénix. Atem s'adressa alors au jeune homme qui l'affrontait.

"Yusei, je te présente la carte la plus puissante qui existe dans le jeu de Duel de Monstres et ce, même à cette époque. Il s'agit du Dragon Ailé de Ra, la plus puissante des trois cartes de Dieux Égyptiens. Le Dragon Ailé de Ra possède trois pouvoirs spéciaux et lorsqu'il est en mode phénix, comme c'est le cas en ce moment même, il est invincible. Aucune attaque, même venant d'un autre Dieu Égyptien, ne pourrait le détruire."

Le groupe d'amis était absolument impressionné par la puissance de la carte et cela valait aussi pour Lua et Luca car, même s'ils avaient déjà vu la carte en question et connaissaient ses pouvoirs, ils ne l'avaient encore jamais réellement vu en action.

"Alors, c'était ces cartes qui était 'le prix' du gagnant de Battle City, comprit Aki.

- Pas étonnant qu'il n'a jamais été battu, ajouta Jack.

- Ça sent le roussi pour Yusei," dit alors Crow.

Le concerné était arrivé à la même conclusion. _'Comment est-ce je vais faire pour vaincre un monstre pareil ?'_

Atem remarqua le désarroi de Yusei alors il s'empressa de le rassurer.

"Si ça peut te rassurer Yusei, les effets des cartes magiques et effets de monstres ne durent qu'un tour sur les Dieux Égyptiens. Donc, quand tu annoncera la fin de ton tour, il retournera au cimetière."

Les paroles d'Atem firent plus que soulager Yusei car il avait vraiment cru qu'il était fichu pour de bon alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait encore une chance de gagner.

"Dans ce cas, je termine mon tour," annonça-t-il.

A peine eut-il fini ses paroles, que le Dragon Ailé de Ra disparut pour retourner au cimetière ce qui détendit beaucoup de monde.

"A moi alors !" annonça Atem.

_'Faites que ce soit la bonne carte.'_ pensa Atem.

Atem: SPC 11

Yusei: SPC 7

Atem regarda alors la carte en question et sourit.

"Au faite Yusei, ce n'est pas parce que le Dragon Ailé de Ra n'est plus sur le terrain que tu as toujours une chance de gagner.

- Comment ça ? demanda ce dernier.

- Eh bien, tu vas comprendre pourquoi j'ai attendu avant d'invoquer mon monstre syncro."

Yusei eut un frisson en entendant cela car cela ne présageait rien de bon. Les autres pensaient exactement la même chose et les jumeaux se doutaient que leur père avait tiré la carte qui lui manquait.

"Très bien, continua Atem, je syntonise la Valkyrie Magicienne avec le Magicien de la Cloche de Feu."

_"Un vent nouveau apportera un rayon de lumière, que la Gardienne du passé revienne à la vie !"_

"Invocation Syncro ! Montre-Toi Gardienne Eatos !" **(5)**

La gardienne légendaire amérindienne aux ailes d'ange apparut alors aux côtés d'Atem.

"Ensuite, j'active la carte magique l'Épée Céleste et je la confie à Eatos. Cette carte permet à Eatos d'utiliser sa faculté spéciale qui lui permet d'augmenter ses points d'attaque par le total des points d'attaque des monstres qui se trouvent dans le cimetière de mon adversaire.

- Quoi ?

- Yusei a dans son cimetière son Robot Synchronique (ATK: 1300), le Robot Guerrier (ATK: 2300), la Perceuse Synchronique (ATK: 800) et le Guerrier Maximum (ATK: 1800), calcula Aki pour les autres. Ce qui fait un TOTAL DE 6200 !

- Cela lui fait une puissance d'attaque de 8700, dit alors Jack.

- Yusei est vraiment, vraiment mal barré," commenta Crow.

Yusei n'avait pas besoin des commentaires de ses amis, il savait très bien qu'il avait perdu. Cependant, étonnamment, il s'en fichait car ce duel avait comme un rêve pour lui. Il n'avait encore jamais affronté d'adversaire comme lui. Il se contenta alors de sourire et de baisser la tête, prêt à recevoir l'attaque d'Atem. Ce dernier aperçu le geste du jeune homme et décida de mettre fin au duel.

"Gardienne Eatos attaque et détruit le Dragon Poussière d'Étoiles de Yusei."

Eatos utilisa son épée afin de lancer une onde de choc qui détruit instantanément le dragon de Yusei.

Yusei: LP 0

Atem: LP 600

Atem avait remporté le duel. Il s'arrêta et Yusei ainsi que les autres s'arrêtèrent rapidement à côté de lui. La première chose que Yusei remarqua fut l'air mécontent de Jack.

"Il y a un problème Jack ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Ce fut Crow qui répondit à la place de ce dernier.

"Monsieur boude simplement parce que tu as perdu," lui dit-il.

Sa réponse fit rire les autres de bon cœur. Atem se tourna alors vers Yusei.

"Ce fut un très beau duel Yusei et je dois admettre que tu es un excellent duelliste. J'espère pouvoir t'affronter à nouveau ainsi qu'un de tes amis."

A la proposition d'Atem, Jack retrouva vie comme par enchantement.

"Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec empressement.

- Rêve pas trop Jack, le contredit Aki. Si le Roi n'a pas pu le battre alors je doute que l'ancien Roi est la moindre chance, lui dit-elle avec ironie.

- La ferme Izayoi !" lui répliqua-t-il, ce qui fit rirent davantage les autres en particulier Lua et Crow qui étaient hilares.

"On pourrait rentrer ?", proposa Luca. Cette dernière était un peu fatiguée après la journée qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Atem alla à côté d'elle et plaça une main sur ses épaules.

"Bien sure Princesse," lui dit-il en souriant.

Luca lui sourit à son tour. Son frère jumeau se tourna alors vers les autres.

"Ça vous dit de venir chez nous pour le reste de la journée ? Comme ça, on pourra continuer de parler duel ainsi que de la compétition qui approche," ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Yusei, Jack et Crow.

Ces derniers comprirent l'allusion du jeune garçon et se dirent que c'était sans doute une bonne idée mais avant qu'ils ne puissent dire qu'ils acceptaient, Aki les devança.

"Cela serait un plaisir. Si bien sur, vous êtes d'accord, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Atem.

- Je n'y voit aucun inconvénient, jeune fille. Surtout que cela fait un petit moment que Shizuka et moi voulions vous rencontrer. Nous voulions savoir si ce que racontaient Lua et Luca dans les mails qu'ils nous envoyé était vrai car, comment dire, Lua a souvent tendance à exagérer," dit-il avec un sourire.

Quatre têtes se tournèrent alors vers le jeune garçon qui alla aussitôt se cacher derrière sa sœur ce qui fit rire cette dernière ainsi que leur père. Une fois que l'envie des jeunes gens de 'tuer' Lua fut passée, tous le groupe remonta sur leur D-Wheel, ou Duel Board dans le cas des jumeaux, et ils suivirent Atem jusqu'à la maison des Muto.

Une fois arrivé, le groupe laissa leur D-Wheel respectives dans le garage de la maison et Atem les fit entrer dans la maison qui étrangement était fermée à clef. Pendant que Lua et Luca faisaient faire le tour de la maison à leurs amis (même si Yusei était déjà venu), Atem remarqua un mot laissé sur la table du salon. Il s'agissait un mot de Shizuka.

_Atem_

_Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai du partir à un rendez-vous de dernière minute avec Isis pour peaufiner les détails de l'exposition au musée._

_Et attend toi aussi à recevoir un appel d'une certaine personne vu que ton duel n'est pas passé, comment dire, inaperçu ^_^_

_Je t'aime._

_Ta reine préférée._

_'Pourquoi je le sens mal ?'_ pensa-t-il aussitôt.

"Il y a un problème ?"

Atem se tourna vers Aki qui venait de lui poser cette question. Il lui souria et la rassura.

"Non, ce n'est rien."

La jeune fille, rassurée, alla donc s'assoir à côté de Yusei sur le canapé. Ce dernier était assis à côté des jumeaux quant à Jack et Crow, chacun d'eux était assis dans un des fauteuils. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il fut brisé par la sonnerie du téléphone. Atem s'en approcha et regarda l'objet en question comme s'il s'agissait du diable en personne. Finalement, après avoir hésité un long moment et voyant que la personne n'avait pas l'attention d'abandonner, il finit par décrocher.

"Allo ?

- NON MAIS TU ES DEVENU DINGUE ?"

En entendant la voix de son interlocuteur, Atem avait aussitôt éloigné le téléphone de son oreille sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer. Les autres regardaient la scène, intrigués par l'identité de la personne qui s'adressait ainsi à la Légende. Une fois qu'Atem fut sur que la personne se fut un peu calmée, il rapprocha le téléphone afin de lui parler.

"Non merci Seto, j'ai encore toute ma tête, pourquoi ?

- Fais pas l'ignorant ! Tu crois peut-être qu'une colonne de feu qui apparait de nulle part au milieu de la ville ça ne se voit pas ! J'espère au moins que tu as gagné !"

Atem eut un rire nerveux. Il aurait du se douter dés le départ que Kaiba allait lui crier dessus pour avoir utiliser un Dieu Égyptien lors d'un duel en particulier le Dragon Ailé de Ra.

"Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêté de penser à ce fichu titre à la fin. A part ça, c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

- Non à part que tu ne chômes pas ! A peine rentré et tu livres déjà un duel. J'en connais une qui ne va pas être contente ! lui répondit Seto avec moquerie.

- Occupe-toi de tes oignons au lieu de te mêler des miens !

- Comme tu veux mon cher mais ne viens pas me dire après que je t'avais pas prévenu.

- Kaiba !

- Bon ok j'arrête ! Sinon, tu devrais allumer ta télé et mettre la 12, je suis sure que ça va te plaire." lui dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Le coup de fil de Seto l'ayant mis plutôt de mauvaise humeur, Atem reposa assez violemment le téléphone et se tourna vers les autres. Ces derniers, à part bien sur les jumeaux, le regardaient complétement choqués.

"Kaiba ? Le Seto Kaiba ? Le président de la Kaiba Corp ? demanda finalement Aki.

- Le seul et l'unique ! lui répondit Atem sur un ton ennuyé. Il adore s'énerver contre tous le monde et même ses amis y vont avec des pincettes avec lui. Parfois, je me demande comment Isis fait pour le supporter," ajouta-t-il en poussant un soupir.

Les jumeaux se mirent à rire à cette remarque. Ils avaient en effet pu constater que, peu importe qu'il s'agissait de leur père, leurs oncles ou de Kaiba, c'était toujours leurs épouses qui les remettaient dans le droit chemin. Soudain, Lua se leva et alla mettre la télé en marche en mettant la chaîne dont avait parlé Kaiba

"Ben quoi, dit Lua en voyant tous les regards tournés vers lui. J'aimerai bien savoir de quoi il parlait pas vous ?"

Personne ne dit rien à part Atem qui fit la moue car il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Une fois la télé allumé et la chaîne mise, tous purent voire un plateau télé ainsi qu'une journaliste que beaucoup reconnurent.

"Tiens, mais si c'est pas la petite amie de Jack," dit Crow avec un sourire en coin.

Heureusement que les regards ne peuvent pas tuer sinon Crow serait tombé raide mort vu celui que lui envoyait Jack.

"Tu peux pas t'acharner sur les deux autres pour changer !" lui répliqua ce dernier en désignant Yusei et Aki de la tête.

Les deux interpellés se regardèrent avant de virer au rouge pivoine au grand amusement des autres. Quand tout ce petit monde fut calmé, ils reportèrent leur attention sur la télé.

(petite info: toute l'interview sera en italique afin de le différencier des commentaires et actions des 'spectateurs' ^_^)

_"Nous accueillons aujourd'hui la célèbre archéologue et épouse du duelliste surnommé La Légende, j'ai nommé Shizuka Muto, annonça Carly. Cette dernière est ici pour nous parler des résultats des récentes fouilles en Égypte ainsi que des artefacts que son mari et elle ont trouvés et de leur prochaine exposition au musée de Neo Domino City."_

_Carly se tourna alors vers Shizuka qui était assise à côté d'elle._

_"Bonsoir Mme Muto !_

_- Bonsoir Mlle Nagisa !_

_- Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu des objets que vous avez trouvés et est-ce que la rumeur qui court, comme quoi les jeunes duellistes d'aujourd'hui sont vivement conseillés d'aller voir cette exposition s'ils veulent en apprendre un peu plus sur le jeu auquel ils jouent, est-elle vrai ?_

_- En effet, elle est exacte."_

Yusei, Aki, Jack et Crow se demandèrent alors quel rapport il pouvait il y avoir entre le jeu de cartes et de vielles reliques vieilles de plusieurs millénaires. Pour Luca et Lua, les paroles de leur mère ne faisaient que confirmer les doutes qu'ils avaient depuis la fin de leur duel avec Lucciano. Atem, étrangement, restait silencieux même s'il faisait toujours la moue. Ils continuèrent donc à écouter l'interview espérant avoir des réponses.

_"Pouvait-vous donc nous éclairer sur le sens de cette rumeur ? demanda alors Carly._

_- Bien sure, répondit Shizuka. Comme vous le savez sans doute le World Riding Duel Grand Prix aura bientôt lieu ici même à Neo Domino et il s'agit là d'une opportunité sans précédent._

_- Que voulez-vous dire ?_

_- Eh bien, parmi les objets qui seront exposés, se trouvent deux tablettes qui ont déjà été exposées dans ce même musée il y a plusieurs années de cela. A l'époque je n'avais que 14 ans mais je m'en souviens très bien car, d'une certaine manière, ce sont ces tablettes qui étaient à l'origine du tournoi de Battle City._

_- Je ne comprends pas, s'étonna alors Carly. Je pensais que c'était Seto Kaiba qui était à l'origine de ce tournoi ?_

_- C'est le cas. Cependant, pour rassembler les duellistes à Domino, Seto a fait passé un message, anonymement bien entendu, sur internet: 'De se retrouver là où sommeille une carte inscrite sur une pierre du passé'. _**(6)**

_- Tout cela est très intéressant mais qu'ont donc ces tablettes de si particulier ?_

_- Peu de gens le savent mais ce sont ces tablettes qui ont inspiré Pegasus à créer le jeu de cartes que nous connaissons de nos jours, expliqua Shizuka._

_- Etes-vous entrain de nous dire que les origines de ce jeu remonteraient à l'Ancienne Égypte ?_

_- L'Ancienne Égypte voire plus loin dans le temps, qui sait ? Mais ce qui est sur c'est que les anciens égyptiens utilisaient la magie pour faire appel à des créatures et les utilisaient pour se battre et c'est ce concept qui a inspiré Pegasus. La suite vous la connaissait je pense. Pas la peine de décrire le succès qu'a eut ce jeu à sa sortie._

_- Non en effet, répondit Carly. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous comptez sur l'engouement des gens pour le World Riding Duel Grand Prix afin de les pousser à aller voir cette exposition afin qu'ils en sachent un peu plus sur les origines de leur jeu préféré._

_- C'est tout à fait cela, confirma la jeune femme. Avec le temps, on oublie parfois d'où on vient ainsi que certaines choses parfois banales. C'est pour cette raison que tous les amoureux du jeu seront les bienvenus. _**(7) **_Certains pourraient même apprendre des choses très surprenantes sur eux-même._

_- En tout cas, vous m'avez donné envie d'aller voir par moi-même cette exposition ne serai-ce que pouvoir ces fameuses tablettes," annonça alors Carly._

_Shizuka eut un petit rire._

_"Je suis sure que vous ne serez pas déçu et puis je sais d'avance que l'une des deux tablettes aura un large succès mais je n'en dis pas plus. Pour savoir de quoi je parle, il faudra aller voir l'exposition par vous-mêmes," dit Shizuka en souriant._

_Carly lui sourit à son tour._

_"En tout cas, merci d'être venu, la remercia Carly._

_- Ce fut un plaisir._

_- Et j'espère en tout cas que votre exposition aura un franc succès._

_- Merci."_

La scène changea et Lua décida d'éteindre la télé.

"Au moins Carly aura enfin eu son fameux scoop, elle qui était angoissé pour son job et qu'elle ne souvenait plus de rien après qu'elle était transformée en Dark Signer, déclara Jack.

- Mais c'est qu'il s'inquiète pour sa petite amie, dit Crow avec un sourire moqueur.

- Crow ! dit Jack sur un ton menaçant. L'interpellé comprit aussitôt le message.

- C'est bon, je la boucle."

Il y eut un nouveau éclat de rire devant le comportement des deux amis. Aki se tourna alors vers Yusei.

"On devrait peut-être y aller. Après tout, on en apprendra peut-être un peu plus sur le côté 'réel' de ce jeu, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi pas !" répondit Yusei et puis, il pensait la même chose qu'elle.

"Si vous voulez y aller en amoureux, vous n'avez qu'à nous le dire, leur lança Jack ce qui eut pour effet de les faire rougir à nouveau.

- Jack ! hurlèrent-ils en même temps.

- Dès que Crow t'embête à propos de Carly, tu lui hurles dessus sur le champ mais, dés qu'il s'agit de faire pareil, tu es le premier," lui répliqua Yusei.

Sa remarque fit rire Crow, Atem et les jumeaux. Aki avait l'air embarrassée quant à Jack, ce dernier affichait un grand sourire narquois. Finalement, agacé par le comportement de gamin de ses deux meilleurs amis, Yusei se leva.

"Allez debout vous deux, dit-il à Jack et Crow. Vous avez une D-Wheel à tester !

- Ah Yusei ! Tu peux pas nous faire ça. On travaille dessus depuis une semaine, protesta Crow. On mérite bien un petit break.

- Sauf qu'elle ne va pas se perfectionner toute seule alors DEBOUT !" finit-il par hurler.

Voyant que leur ami n'était pas d'humeur à discuter, Jack et Crow se dépêchèrent d'obtempérer et d'aller dans le garage récupérer leur D-Wheel respectives. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Yusei se tourna vers Atem.

"Désolé pour ces deux idiots. Je ne sait pas ce qui passe dans leur tête parfois.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Yusei, lui répondit Atem. J'ai quelques amis qui sont comme ça dont, malheureusement, mon beau-frère."

Yusei sourit à cette remarque

"Oui quand il ne se fait pas enguirlander par tante Mai," murmura Lua à voix basse pour lui et sa sœur ce qui lui valu une tape sur la tête de la part de cette dernière.

"Je devrais y aller maintenant, dit Yusei. Avant que les deux autres ne partent sans moi on ne sait où.

- Je t'accompagne si tu le souhaites," proposa alors Aki.

Yusei ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de sourire avant d'aider la jeune fille à se lever. Les deux jeunes gens firent un dernier signe en direction des jumeaux et de leur père avant de partir à leur tour sans rendre compte qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main, chose qu'avait remarqué Atem, Luca et Lua.

"Si ça c'est pas de l'amour," dit Lua ce qui lui valut une seconde tape sur la tête de la part de sa sœur.

Atem se mit à rire en les voyant mêmes s'il devait avouer que Lua marquait un point. Les voyants commencer à se disputer, il s'agenouilla à côté d'eux et les sépara.

"J'avoue que Lua marque un point même s'il devrait apprendre à le dire d'une autre manière. (Lua eut un sourire embarrassé.) Cependant, au lieu de vous disputer, vous feriez mieux d'aller mettre la table car, je vous rappelle, que votre mère n'aime pas revenir et constate que rien n'a été préparé."

Les jumeaux comprirent aussitôt le message et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine afin de tout préparer. Atem les suivit remerciant les dieux d'avoir des enfants aussi merveilleux.

Il était tard désormais. Épuisés par leur journée, les jumeaux s'étaient endormis sur le canapé sur le regard attendri de leurs parents. Atem se tourna alors vers Shizuka.

"Tu aurais pu éviter de parler des tablettes tout à l'heure. Les gens vont déjà assez s'y intéresser alors c'était pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche, dit-il en faisant la moue.

- Désolé mais c'était trop tentant," répondit Shizuka en riant ce qui lui valut de se faire 'attaquer' par son époux.

Quand les deux adultes se furent calmés, leur regard se posa sur leurs enfants.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux ? demanda Atem.

- A ton avis ? lui répondit Shizuka avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris !" dit Atem en ronchonnant.

Il commença par prendre Lua dans ses bras avant de l'emmener dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa sœur jumelle afin de le mettre dans son lit. Imperturbable, Lua continuait de marmonner des choses à propos de duel.

_'Il a vraiment tout pris après Jonouchi celui-là.'_ pensa Atem avec un sourire.

Atem retourna ensuite dans le salon pour répéter le même processus avec Luca. Cette dernière dormait tranquillement contrairement à son frère, elle ressemblait d'ailleurs bien plus à ses parents au niveau caractère. Il emmena sa fille dans sa chambre et l'installa dans son lit mais avant qu'il ne puisse quitter la pièce Luca, qui s'était réveillée, le retint.

"Je peux te poser une question, papa ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien évidemment Princesse. Que vas-tu savoir ?

- Est-ce que tout était réel ? Je veux parler des histoires que maman et toi, vous nous racontiez lorsque l'on était plus jeunes. Elles étaient réelles n'est-ce pas ?"

Atem s'agenouilla près d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

"Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je... je veux savoir si... si je suis réellement une princesse et si c'est pour ça que j'ai cette marque."

Elle releva sa manche afin de montrer sa marque du Dragon Cramoisi. Atem la prit alors dans ses bras.

"Dans un autre lieu, à une autre époque, tu aurais sans doute une vraie princesse mais pour ta mère et moi, tu en es tout de même une. Quant à ta marque, si tu veux avoir des réponses, tu devrais alors accompagner tes amis au musée."

La jeune fille acquiesça, réconfortée par les paroles de son père puis elle se rallongea dans son lit avant de se rendormir. Atem lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de quitter la pièce et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il alla ensuite rejoindre Shizuka dans leur propre chambre. Cette dernière se trouvait déjà dans le lit alors Atem se dépêcha de se d'habiller pour aller la rejoindre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, le simple fait d'être ensemble était suffisant.

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que cela vous as plus.

Il est peu plus longtemps que le précédent mais j'ai cru que j'allais jamais finir d'écrire ce fichu duel lol

Sinon, pour l'invité inattendu, il s'agissait bel et bien de Kaiba quand au couple mystère, il s'agissait du Trustshipping (Seto/Isis)

Bon, pour les explications:

**(1) **Les Speeders Counters (ou compteurs de vitesse en VF) sont une caractéristique particulière de turbo duels permettant aux joueurs, selon le nombre qu'ils possèdent, d'utiliser certaines cartes ou effets.

**(2)** Après avoir écrit mon 1er OS, je me suis rappelée que l'utilisation d'une carte magique normale (c'est à dire autre qu'une carte Sort de Vitesse) faisait perdre 2000 points de vie au joueur (effet spéciale de la carte de magie de terrain - Monde de la Vitesse 2) mais j'ai décider d'oublier cet effet pour les besoins de la fic ^^''

**(3) **Lua et Luca, plus particulièrement cette dernière, appelle souvent Aki de cette manière dans la VO ou bien ils l'appelent Aki-neechan

**(4)** Je pense que tout le monde aura compris de qui parlait Lua. Et puis c'est vrai que Kaiba est titilleux sur ce point même des années après sa défaite xD

**(5) **Étant donné que toutes les cartes d'Atem ont été adaptées pour les Turbo Duels, il fallait bien que j'en choisisse une pour en faire un monstre syncro et mon choix c'est porté sur la Gardienne Eatos.

**(6)** Tome 17, chapitre 150. C'est Mai qui révèle ça à Atem et Anzu.

**(7)** J'ai repris la phrase qu'Isis dit dans son interview dans l'épisode 52 en VF ^_^

Ensuite, pour la famille de Lua et Luca (parce que j'en suis sure qu'ils y en a qui veulent savoir qui est marié avec qui ;) )

Atem et Shizuka Muto: les parents des jumeaux

Yugi et Anzu Muto: leur oncle et tante du côté de leur père

Katsuya Jonouchi et Mai Jonouchi: leur oncle et tante du côté de leur mère. (pour ceux et celles qui l'auraient oubliés Jonouchi est le nom de famille de Joey dans le manga et la VO)

Je crois que cette fois c'est tout enfin il me semble xD

J'espère que cela vous aura plu et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^_^


End file.
